Knowledge: Occult
Occult knowledge pertains to a working knowledge of common beliefs and philosophies about the supernatural world. This knowledge ranges very broadly, for students of the occult can find their studies encompassing fields such as New Age philosophies, fortune-telling and soothsaying practices, cultural mysticism, psychic phenomena, even conspiracy theories and aliens. Largely based on human folklore and works, this Knowledge doesn't always represent the actual truth, but rather what the character has discovered and studied from previous research, theories and conclusions. Still, this Knowledge is undeniably useful for gathering information and studying general weirdness in the world (and possibly those beyond it). This Ability may seem redundant and common sense for Supernaturals. However, this Ability for Heroic Mortals and Supernaturals alike grants access to several more levels of common knowledge regardless of actual Lore. x Ignorant: You are unaware of the supernatural worlds beyond your reality. Supernaturals at this level don't bother with studying anything outside of their own common knowledge and experience. • Student: You've dabbled in the likes of Ouija boards and Tarot, or spent more nights (and work hours) than you care to admit looking up hauntings and demonic possessions. Supernaturals listen more closely to stories being told around their groups. •• College: You don't just think, you know some realities of the worlds beyond. You've actually "seen" ghosts, felt stirrings of psychic waves, or realized your omen readings are pretty accurate. The spirit world is lifting its veil to you. Supernaturals at this level have discovered some credible theories about the World of Darkness beyond themselves. ••• Masters: You are well aware about supernatural phenomena and creatures wandering around, and many of them are very dangerous (and quite real). You don't, however, know the specific lores of any of these, though you are aware enough to keep your wits about you. Supernaturals put their theories about other supernatural denizens to the test and often study their findings to pass on to conclusive Lores. •••• Doctorate: You can pick credible stories out of the tabloids like the MiB, and are able to determine what type of supernatural forces are at work behind the fluff and cover-ups. You know what folk methods work and don't work against Supernaturals. You know which wards, mantras, or spells will work for sure and have the ability to dig for the more ancient varieties. Supernaturals are often looked to for advice on dealing with uncommon phenomena and inconclusive customs. ••••• Scholar: You could be writing your own books about new, mysterious occult findings that you've discovered or put together. You are privy to some great mysteries and a master of virtually all folk knowledge. You know how to fight the supernatural to some degree, and can pretty much determine whatever there is to know concerning the Occult in a broad sense. Supernaturals at this level probably are the sources of knowledge about the occult, doing their devoted research into realms far beyond the normal ken. *Possessed by: New Agers, Parapsychologists, Fortune-Tellers, Mystics. *Specialties: Tarot, Witchcraft, Curses, Ghosts, Psychometry.